lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Yume Nagase
Yume is extremely intelligent for a girl her age. Even more intelligent than her cousin Joshua despite the fact that he is much older than her. But unlike Joshua, she didn't start out going to public schools. Instead she immediately worked her way up to going to college at an early age as she is part of the Robotics and Jet Propulsion Club they have in Cairo. She's managed to create her own android butler equipped with its own personality and added fighting abilities. However her field of work just doesn't stop in scientific robotics, she's also a skilled archaeologist having started going on expeditions at an early age with her father and young cousin. She's also aware of the existence of ancient magics and human beings with special powers as she is one that fits in that category, since she is in fact a magical being herself (formerly a Sailor Senshi). She has studied many times of spells and incantations with her younger sister Ume who is a little less destructive when it comes to experimenting. Spells, incantations, and rituals are more of Ume and Joshua's field. Not that Yume hasn't tried to cast a spell or two but it usually backfires. Besides archeology, Yume's field of interest in robotics and machines, trying to create anything and everything she can and use it on someone just for fun like the little crazy mad scientist she is. One of her projects involved her creating an android butler that is capable of doing martial arts and other fighting styles. This knowledge came in handy when she and Ume were teleported to the Britannia Kingdom where she personally worked under Lloyd Asplund and learned the inner and outer workings of a machine known as a Knightmare Frame. Yume's also very knowledgeable about the game of Duel Monsters and its history dating back to before her and everyone else were born, considering her father and his research team discovered a lot of ancient Egyptian stones and texts in regards to the game. Appearance Yume is much taller than her younger sister, Ume. She is 5'6” with originally wine purple colored long hair with curls at the bottom of her hair but she recently cut it short to where it stops at the nape of her neck and dyed brighter to where it is violet and her eyes are wine purple. She has a very small figure for someone who weighs about a hundred and twenty pounds, a rounded face, peach skin complexion, a busty chest which is common for girls her age. Yume is around at least a C cup with her sister being much smaller in that area. When on expeditions, her attire is usually a pair of casual shorts and shirt when working but sometimes she gets out of her archeology clothes and wears something that teenagers her age would wear like daisy duke shorts, jeans and different colored tank tops with either sandals or platform shoes. She's also grown accustomed to wearing a lab coat that specifically fits her. Since she'd given up her Sailor Senshi powers, deciding to focus more on the magic powers that she'd managed to obtain, she'd customized an outfit similar to her former Senshi Fuku. Yume now wears a white spaghetti strap dress with a V-neck collar, a shear lavender covering underneath it to cover her breasts, violet ribbon underneath her breasts connected to a dark purple round fuzzy cotton in the center of them, a purple band located just below her shoulder right shoulder, violet fingerless gloves on both hands that go all the way up to to her forearms. Around her waist is a dark purple ribbon tied to at her left hip and white boots. Her hair regrows out, stopping at her back as well as returning to the wine purple color and her eyes are brown. History Yume Nagase was born and raised in Shoubra Cairo, Egypt by parents Fuubuki Nagase and Carlie Nagase. She has a younger sister that is a one year younger than her named Ume Nagase. But their mother Carlie, died a few days after Ume's birth, leaving Fuubuki to take care of their two daughters all on his own. They didn't have much money and he hated having to ask his younger half brother Akito for help when he needed it. But he was trying to keep his family close to each other as much as possible, thus anytime he'd bring Yume and her sister on expedition trips with them, they'd come back and tell stories of the things they've seen and experienced to their older cousin Joshua Teiraa, Akito's only son. However, going on the expeditions allowed Yume to expand and open her mind up to other things for her father mostly agreed to go on digs that were related to the 'Shadow Games', discovering this fact with two other archaeologists on the dig along with him and Akito. Yume, herself, also became interested and at age ten, her love for archeology begun to grow. She became more and more intelligent, reading and studying books that were way above her age level, indicating that she was becoming quiet an intelligent girl. Her intellect surpassing Joshua's. Eventually as she got older her interests stirred in another direction. The robotics area to be exact. It was then her father felt that Yume and Ume wouldn't fit in with kids their own age, given that they didn't think on their level, instead, when he had time and didn't want to take both of his daughters on the most dangerous digs with him, he enrolled them both into school. Ume went to a local high school in Cairo and as for Yume, she was enrolled into college at the age of only twelve taking classes in not only in the field of profession her father was in but learning a thing or two about robotic machinery and what all a person could do. And whatever she learned, she'd always go back and tell her father and he'd be nothing more than proud of her. Yume even had the habit of starting to name herself 'Professor Yume', thus her true personality comes out of the woodwork here. Usually the youngest siblings are the hyperactive ones, driving everyone around them insane but it is the entire opposite here. Instead of Ume being the hyper one, Yume is. She is often overly excited when she completes an invention or contraption of some kind and loves testing it out on either her fellow peers at school or on some of the expeditions members when her father isn't around watching her. She's so wrapped up in her obsession in her work causes her to lack common sense... OFTEN. When she creates her inventions she tends to don't realize how dangerous they are that someone's life could be put in danger. One of her projects that she'd created when she was twelve but didn't finish until she was about fourteen was an android martial arts fighting butler that she was extremely proud of and even told her Joshua about it. He'd made a promise to her and her sister that when he gradated from Tsukuba Academy that he would finish up an android of his own. And Yume, of course, squealed in delight and couldn't wait to see what type of android her cousin had build. Yume believes that just about anything can be proven and solved with science, despite the fact that she is well aware of magic and uses it in her work, thanks to Ume. Ume's field is magical spells, believing that she was chosen to have such abilities to be able to cast spells, rituals and incantations. But unlike Yume, she is very careful when using them on other people. Ume calls her sister the 'Psychotic Mad Scientist' when she creates something crazy and wants Ume to be the first person she tests it out on. Yume and Ume were recently on an expedition with their father and his research team and the both of them discovered a gateway to the parallel world of the Planetary Kingdoms within the Solar System, the world also known as Crystal Tokyo. Upon this discovery, they were blessed with the powers of Sailor Senshi, Yume being Sailor Aristae, and Ume, Sailor Arietta. They kept this discovery from their father but told Joshua instead and he's kept their secret as being Sailor Senshi to himself. However, this made Yume want to research further into why her and her sister received these mysterious powers for she thinks that it was a gift given to them specifically for a reason. Like a sign that the both of them could use to make things in the world a whole lot better than they were now. But the gateway the sisters found disappeared, which annoys Ume so she's lately been reading books and news reports on the appearance of Sailor Senshi from other places around the world, hoping to find some answers to her questions. She has a few theories of her own and even compare them to her sisters and most of the time Yume is the one who is correct. Ume even helps her as well, though she doesn't feel the same way Yume does about their powers. Yume's goal was to unlock that gateway again or find another way to get to it, even if she had to destroy something in the process (like she always does) and she opened a gateway alright. Plot Both her and Ume were teleported to the planetary kingdom known as Britannia. When they first got their, they were immediately thrown in jail under the suspicion that they were a threat to the kingdom until it was Yume who convinced them otherwise which allowed them to be released and placed under Professor Lloyd Asplund's supervision. Yume found the world to be incredibly awesome while Ume thought otherwise and wanted to go home whereas Yume didn't. At least not until after she was shot by Prince Shoichi for barging in on one of his meetings to talk to him after she was given an order to create a bomb that was be effective against the Black Knights, the enemy of the Britannia Kingdom. She survived the gunshot wound even though she slipped into a short coma while being operated on to remove the bullet but she holds no grudge whatsoever towards Prince Shoichi. In fact, her exact words were to Ume and everyone else that it was pointless because like any other Britannian, they're going to do what they want, regardless of what other people thing. And Yume was an outsider so she had no right to voice her opinion on how she felt in regards to being given a short amount of time to build, develop and test out an effective bomb. After that, things got very depressing. Princess Euphemia was killed during a large battle between the Britannian Military Army and the Black Knights and from that point on, things were at a stalemate. Things got quieter in a sense but that didn't end the drama that went on around the palace itself and Yume was also getting tired of her younger sister's attitude and manic-depressive moods. It was their cousin Joshua that suggested that a break is what they needed and so Yume, Ume and him all teleported back to Earth but in Tokyo, Japan where he lived at. There, they hung around the Tsukuba Academy campus, thinking that it was just going to be a three day vacation but it ended up being a permanent stay. Yume had also met a young girl by the name of Evelyn Wright (Eve for short) and the two of them started going out with one another after just a day of meeting each other. The two of them even became intimate. It was during the school's summer session when there weren't many students and/or teachers around. She liked being around the campus so much that she wanted to enroll as a student and forced Ume to enroll as well. It was a change from being surrounded by war all day everyday. And at least the two of them didn't have to worry about having to go back to the Britannia Kingdom. In fact, Yume was much happier being away from that kingdom than being in it. But still thinks it's cool that former Prince Fai decided to live on Earth and she can go visit him anytime since he lives in the Hinata Sou Boys dorm with his lover, Kurogane, two daughters Tami and Mokona and younger sister Anne. But she was glad to know that Lloyd didn't mind her, Ume and Joshua returning to work for them whenever they wanted. Least she'd have some place to go during school break if she couldn't find anything to do in Tokyo. Concerning Yume's powers, her magical powers had finally begun to awaken. They may not be on the same level as Ume's but she was glad that she would be able to do something other than the one attack she had with her Sailor Senshi powers. In fact, she'd asked Fai if there was a way to get rid of them, feeling that they were useless and she was unable to do anything with just one attack. He referred her to Setsuna Meiou, the Head of the Crystal Tokyo Council. She spoke with the woman and asked of her to remove her Senshi abilities since they weren't of any use to her anyway and barely did any damage to an enemy when she used them. So they're gone and she now only has her magic abilities which are much easier to handle and learn than Senshi powers. So the Sailor Senshi powers that she possessed have gone into the Chalice of Powers to be given to someone else in the future. And she was all well and fine with that. Also, her and her sister's father was more than fine with the idea of them staying in Tokyo under their cousin Joshua's guardianship as he wanted them to get a good education and felt that them being on so many expeditions, keeping them away from school a lot would only hold them back. He felt that this was better for his two daughters. She's now content with getting back into the educational scene, going to school and spending time with her new girlfriend and even cut her hair and dyed it just to give herself a new look. Maybe she'll let it grow back out in the future but for right now, Yume likes where things are going for her. Just wish she could say the same for her anti-social younger sister. Powers & Abilities Since Yume's magic powers have finally awakened, they revolve around the usage of fire and ice that can sprout from any part of her body. She has the ability to eat certain fire and ice attacks, giving her immunity to most types of attacks from both elements and allows her to spew one or both together from out of her lungs. She is able to not only melt things but freeze them as well. Yume's able to create ice at her will and to shape it into objects. It is an extremely versatile form of Magic, coming in useful both in battle, for offensive and defensive purposes, and outside of it. She's still having trouble controlling the fire but so far has a few attacks down pat that don't end up injuring her in the process just to use them. (Fire Based Attacks) *Fire Shield: This works one of three ways. The first way is if Yume is on the ground and there are attacks coming at her or others around her from above, she leans her head back, opens her mouth wide and breathes a large flat sphere of blue-purple fire that becomes the shield that blocks and disintegrates all attacks. The second way is if she holds out both hands in front of her and summons a wall of fire to block attacks coming from the front. The third way is by securing herself (and others) into a dome of fire to block attacks coming at every angle. *Fire Fist: Yume engulfs her fist in large flames and punches her opponent which makes her opponent fly away. *Fire Wing Attack: Yume takes hold of her opponent and ignites her arms and hands on fire, in the form of angel wings as support, to throw them far away while burning them. *Fire Arrow: Yume shoots a quick-pulse beam of fire at her target with either her right or left index fingers. *Flame Armor: By summoning a heart shaped blue and purple shield, she is able to absorb half of the energy in her opponent's attack to recharge and use that energy to power up her own attacks. *Supernova: Punching either hand against the ground releases a large explosion of purple energy whenever Yume is in rage. This attack is quite destructive as it has no specific target in mind to hit. It hits EVERYTHING and EVERYONE. As such, she does not use this attack and tries not to become as enraged as her sister Ume that would require her to need to use it. (Ice Based Attacks) *Ice Shield: Yume creates a large shield made of ice in front of her that forms into two ten foot large mecha like machines that shields everything in front and behind her. *Ice Bow & Arrows: Different from her fire arrow attack as this one, she creates a bow and arrows made out of ice which are subsequently shot at high speed to enemies through the use of the ice bow. If hit, the arrows actually pierce through the skin and melt instantly which can cause severe injury depending on where one is hit. *Freeze: Everything that Yume comes into contact with, she is able to cover it in ice. This comes in useful for a variety of purposes, from damaging opponents to making things' composition weaker in order to more easily break them. She is trying to master this ability to where she is able to freeze things that are hot (other than her own flames of course). (Combined Attacks) *Ice Flame: By charging up a large energy sphere above her head with the combined power of fire and ice, Yume launches it at her opponents by throwing it at them to knock them off their feet. *Physical Healing: With the combined power of fire and ice, small blue-purple rings appear around her body to heal her wounds. This does nothing to replenish her energy of course and she can use this ability to heal the wounds of others as well. Depending on severity. If an injury is too severe, this power will only do half it's job. She can not heal to the point she can regenerate missing body parts or bring back the dead (as cool as she would find that to be). *Emotional Healing: Similar to her Physical Healing ability except this is able to turn a person's negative emotions into positive ones and the rings are purple instead of blue-purple. It works for a limited amount of time but long enough to at least make a person realize that the things they negatively think about, they will gain nothing from it. (Other Abilities) *Pactios: Yume is now able to help others form probationary contracts with one another as well as herself included. However, because she is still training in how to use magic, she is unable to summon a magic circle, meaning someone would have to do it for her (or draw one) but she is able to activate it properly to make the pactio transactions complete. Thanks to Diana and Daniel's help of course. She is also able to nullify the creation of a Dark Probationary contract by simply freezing the magic circle itself in question which stops the transaction itself. *Transformation: Unlike her former transformation as a Sailor Senshi that required the use of a henshin pen for her to transform into her Sailor Fuku, this is an outfit that Yume customized herself that she can simply transform into at will whenever she fights to avoid tethering her regular clothes. She'd designed this to look somewhat similar to her old outfit with the same colors but different look and everything. It is not fuku attire because Yume is not longer a Sailor Senshi. Yume Nagase Gallery Yumemagicoutfit.jpg|Yume's new magical outfit Yume nagase.jpg Sailor arietta.jpg|Yume formerly as Sailor Arietta Trivia *Yume doesn't bear any grude towards Prince Shoichi Ul Britannia for shooting her three years ago. *She wishes for Ume to stop being so emo. *She wants for Eve and Ume to get along with one another. *Yume didn't start out with being able to cast magic as well as gain other abilities. She didn't gain the ability to do so until she'd given up her Sailor Senshi powers. ... Also See *Ume Nagase *Evelyn Wright *Shoichi Ul Britannia *Fai Flourite *Joshua Teiraa *Daniel Nagisa